nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia
L'Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia (pronuncia: hexa-koseeoi-hexe-konta-hexaphobia) (derivante dal greco antico ἑξακόσιοι (seicento), ἑξήκοντα (sessanta) e ἕξ (sei); letteralmente "paura numero seicentosessantasei") è la paura irrazionale verso il numero 666. Essa è originata dal verso 13:18 dell'Apocalisse di Giovanni, che indica il numero 666 come il Numero della Bestia, che è correlato a Satana o all'Anticristo. .]] Esempi Ronald e Nancy Reagan Ne è un evidente esempio il fatto che Nancy e Ronald Reagan, quando si trasferirono nel quartiere di Bel Air a Los Angeles, cambiarono il loro indirizzo da 666 St. Cloud Road a 668 St. Cloud Road. «Supporters say changing building numbers isn't such an unusual thing. After all, they say, when President Reagan left office, he and Nancy took up residence at 666 St. Cloud Road in Bel-Air but had the address changed to 668 to avoid the 'number of the beast.'» Paure delle gestanti Molte donne hanno espresso il timore di concepire il proprio figlio il 6 giugno 2006 (06/06/06). Quando il 5 giugno 2006 BBC News Magazine Monitor ha diffuso il sondaggio Daily Mini-Quiz il cui tema era l'Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia l'88.8% dei soggetti che hanno risposto ha affermato di soffrirne. Revival Foundation Un altro esempio noto di questa fobia è dato dall'organizzazione cristiana no profit Stichting Opwekking "Revival Foundation": decisero che quando il loro paroliere e libro delle composizioni Revival songbook avrebbe raggiunto le 666 pagine nel maggio del 2007 avrebbero saltato quella pagina per non urtare la sensibilità di alcuni fedeli. Drukte bij Opwekking om getal '666' Kerknieuws.nl Un'ulteriore motivazione fu che, essendo l'ultimo brano dell'anno quello presente a pagina 665, la copertina del libro dell'anno successivo sarebbe stata la pagina 666. Per decisione comunitaria il Revival songbook non sarebbe stato dotato della seicentosessantaseiesima pagina. Questo gesto sollevò critiche che lo descrissero come un atto di superstizione. Er komt geen Opwekking nr. 666 Ichthus Groningen Forum Alcuni personaggi con nomi che ammontano a 666 o quasi Ghematria ebraica * Il nome del presidente Bashar al Assad, sottoposto a ghematria ebraica tradizionale fornisce il valore 636, e aggiungendo qualche particola tipo dottore, presidente si arriverebbe a 666 (Nella profezia di Daniele si legge "Il Re del Nord è sapiente negli occhi", cosa non male per un oftalmologo). Ghematrie alternative * Il nome di Adolf Hitler, sottoposto a una numerologia latina proposta dal abate francese Rossignol... (A=100, B=101, C=102, D=103, E=104, F=105 ecc.)... H + I + T + L + E + R = 107 + 108 + 119 + 111 + 104 + 117 fornisce per addizione il valore numerico 666 . Il 666 nella cultura popolare Questa fobia è inoltre tema principale in vari film horror come Il presagio e il suo remake realizzato nel 2006 Omen - Il presagio. Il numero della bestia è nominato anche in film di altri generi come Pulp Fiction. Note Collegamenti interni * Fobia * Numerologia * Tetrafobia * Triscaidecafobia * Eptacaidecafobia * 666 (numero) Collegamenti esterni * NOTIZIA SHOCK: Ha il marchio della Bestia “666″ l’auto blu dei premier Monti & Letta Fonti * Categoria:Anticristo Categoria:Fobie Categoria:Numerologia Categoria:Apocalisse